The Soldier & The Spartan
by grimmtales
Summary: Jaunes a WW1 soldier and some how he gets thrown back in time to ancient Greece. He meets a demigod by the name of Pyrrha Nickos. will he survive against Greek gods, terrifying monsters, and a angry demigod.
1. Chapter 1 the soldier

Chapter 1

The Soldier

Jaune woke to the rhythmic sound of the Birtha guns pounding the German lines. The shelling has been going on all night, but only now had the bombardment moved to his sector. Each shell made a shaking in the ground that could only compared to an earthquake. Every time a shell exploded a little bit of the earth from his low ceiling would sprinkle down onto his face and his mouth.

Over the last 2 years Jaune had learned to sleep through even the roughest of shelling, but inhaling bits of dirt drove him to wake up in a fit of coughing. When his coughing subsided he realized it was almost time of his watch, so he saw no point of trying to sleep any longer. He begrudgingly got up and headed out of his small mud-hole he called a bunker. The time he expected was 2 in the morning. He had only slept for about an hour and he guessed he'd only get 1 hour of sleep the next night.

As he walked down the trench to his post he grabbed the tin cup that he left out the evening before to catch rain water hoping to make tea when he got to his post. He slowly sloshed through the mud, he looked up into the night sky hoping to see the glint of stars or the pale glow of the moon but all he could see was the blackish gray of the rain clouds that persistently covered the sky. He got to his lookout post and he set the cup on a little burner to heat up the water. As Jaune waited for the water to come to a boil he took out a small packet of tea and waited to mix it all together. Once his tea was made he stood at his lookout sipping his tea and contemplating how he had gotten himself into to this pointless and bloody war.

"I just had to defend my homeland" he muttered before sipping some worm tea. Jaune had lived in America all his life but his parents were from France. He had been attending college to major in history with a minor in ancient Greek. When he heard that the Germans had attacked his fatherland he dropped everything and rushed over to Britain to join their expeditionary force going to be shipped off to aid his ancestral homeland. His delusions of grandeur blinded him but he soon realized what war was like. He spent the next two years in various trenches fighting the Germans.

He hated war, he hated killing, he hated every moment in this damn trench. He was fighting for a homeland he'd never lived in, for people he never knew, and for a cause he didn't even knew. He hated war, but he knew what he was doing was considered honorable and that the side he fought for was the side of "good", or so everyone he meet said.

"Sgt. Arc" his superior shouted. Jaune could tell captain Winchester was on one of his moods again. Sir Cardin Winchester was a pompis British officer who for some reason had it out for jaune. Every chance the Captain got he would chew Jaune out. Be it for a poorly a shaven face or the poor excuse for tea that Jaune made. Cardin thought their was no place for some American kid in his professional army.

"Yes Cpt" Jaune spat out as he snapped to attention. He hated having to deal with Cardin he made him feel like a fool.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU COOKING. If those bloody Huns see the light from that burner we will catch hell in the form of shelling."

"Sir I was just making some tea to wake me up…"

" I don't care what you were doing just blow out that damned flame and keep a sharp eye out. There's been talk of a German attack floating around the line and I don't like it." As if a god was listening to the exchange a loud screech was heard followed by an ear bursting change in presser. The next thing Jaune knew he was buried in a heap of dirt. His ears ringing, his body aching, and his wits scattered.

He slowly started to dig himself out of the dirt that covered his body. The concussive force that he felt had disoriented him and he had to peace his thoughts together.

There was an explosion…did a shell hit us?… It was close to me… I got to move i have to get ready for an attack.!

He quickened his pace and was soon free from his prison of dirt and mud. He stood up and surveyed the surrounding land. The little trench that he stood in was now a curator. His original lookout pit had only been a few yards away from the blast and somehow he'd been flung into the dirt by the shear force of the explosion.

As Jaune stood in awe of his miraculous survival he was spun around by Cpt Winchester who was as covered in filth and blood. He was shouting at him and saying something but the only thing Jaune could hear was an intense ringing noise. Thankfully Jaune slowly started to recover his hearing.

"GET READY FOR AN ATTA…" juanes hearing was fading in and out of ringing "THEIR LAUNCHING FLAI…" his hearing went out once more before he heard the last order his superior barked "JAUNE LISTEN, GRAB YOUR RIFLE AND COVER THIS AREA" with his last orders given Winchester turned and limped off down the trench barking orders and grabbing a revolver.

Jaune now fully aware of himself and his surroundings; realized what was going on and feverishly started to look for his Enfield rifle. He dug through the mud and grim looking for his lifeline and his only way to fight the incoming Germans. He soon found what he was looking for. A rifle with a worn beech wood stock that held in it his key to survival. He picked it up; the whole rifle was covered in a fresh coating of mud. He pulled the bolt back and made sure the bore was unobstructed by mud or debris once he was satisfied he pushed the bolt forward and chambered a new round.

He ran to part of the trench that wasn't destroyed and got in a position to repel the enemy. He waited for a line of soldiers to appear. He waited for what seemed like hours. He could tell the Germans had started to shell their lines lucky he was never the target. His heart pounded in his chest. His sweat dripping off his chin and brow. His mind racing and preparing himself for the fast approaching fight.

This was not his first battle. He had gone through the motions before. He knew to expect the sound of his friends dying, the sound of rifle fire, and explosions of grenades and bombs. He knew the pain of being shoot, he had received a round to the shoulder during his first encounter with the enemy 2 years earlier. He knew it was ether him or the poor sap marching towards him.. He knew he had to kill again.

Killing was something Jaune appold and wished he never had to do. Every time he took a life part of his soul would die with the soldier that he killed. He remembered the exact number of men that fell to his rifle. He was up to 22 a number he constantly prayed would never increase. Sadly he knew it had to if he wished to see the dawn of the next day.

Soon he saw the line of German soldiers calmly walking in his direction. They were no more than 100 yards out. Their gray uniforms illuminated by the steady stream of flairs. Jaune shouldered his rifle ready to fire. He set his sight on a young conscript directly in front of him, however before he could fire he heard the sound of a vickers gun and the young sap that his rifle was ready to kill fell along with 5 other of his comrades. As if the sound of the vickers was an order to charge the Germans surged forward shouting.

Jaune started to fire his rifle at whatever he could get his sights on. Each time his sights got close to a figure clad in gray he squeezed the trigger. The recoil jolted through his body and he chambered another round. He soon exhausted all the ammunition in his magazine. He crouched behind cover of the trench so that he could reload. The pulled out 2 stripper clips from a punch at his waist and loaded his gun. He soon popped back up and fired off a round. This time his aim was true and a gray figure fell to the ground.

As the fighting carried on Jaune could tell the defenses were faltering. Every German hun they fell another one would take his place. Jaune himself had already killed another 5 solders. But as the Germans crept closer it became harder to find an opening. Every time he reviled himself to fire another round the Germans would pepper the land around him with bullets forcing Jaune to take cover again.

Some time had passed since the assault had commenced. He was tired and sore. He had used all his backup ammo all that remained was the ten rounds in his rifle. Jaune could tell his actions were useless and that he should pull back when he heard "ARC..ARC" over the sound of bullets and explosions. Cpt WInchester was calling him from down the trench. Jaune guessed that Cardin was near the Machine gun nest.

"ARC GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE. MAKE IT QUICK" the urgency in his voice grabbed Jaunes attention and he quickly started heading down the trench towards the sound of his Cpts voice.

. As he ran through the trenches he could fully see the extent of their losses. Bodies scattered the narrow passageway. Men were still screaming in pain as they clutched the part of their body that was bleeding while the rest were dead and would only serve as food for the buzzards. Only a few soldiers were still standing all whom were starting to retreat down various passageways.

Soon he made it to the dug out and found his commanding officer sitting at on the wall with his hands covering his chest.

"Jaune" his voice was calm reassuring "I've called for our line to pull back but we need to provide some cover for them. I would do myself but it looks like my tickets been punched" as he stated this he lifted his hands to reveal a massive cavity that presented his entrails to the open air. Cardin started to laugh as he laid his hands over his wound

"Jaune you have to do this; everyone else is either dead or has already left, it's up to you to ensure they get back alive" Jaune was in complete shock. He knew that their defenses were being hammered but he didn't expect the line to be virtually wiped out.

"Cpt if I stay I will die"

"Yea… yea you will, but in doing so you will save the lives of our allies. Oh and don't worry I'm going to be right here dying right along with you" with the new weight on Jaunes shoulders he knew he must do as his superior said. He crawled up to the massive gun. The 2 original operators lay dead at the base. Jaune looked at the bodies and recognized the figure beside the gun as Pvt Russell. He moved Russell's and the gunners body aside and took up the gun and started to fire short bursts into the advancing horde of Huns.

As he fired he could tell he had slowed the advance. His enemies were crouching behind what ever cover they could find to protect them from the new threat. They only popped out to take potshots at Juanes little bunker. Each round Jaune could hear hit the sandbags or the earth behind him

" ILS NE PASSERONT PAS" Jaune shouted out in his parents tongue. His gun fired another burst into the field of Germans. As he prepared to fire another burst he felt the familiar pain of a bullet ripping into his flesh. He fell back onto the ground as he gripped his left shoulder while blood poured out of the thumb sized hole.

"Shit Jaune you still alive" Winchester leaned over not being able to crawl over to Jaune.

"Yea I'm fine" Jaune was able to sputter out as he got back up to the gun and fired another burst. Every few shots Jaune would look behind him to ensure no German had snuck up behind them.

"Hey blonde I'll cover the back just focus on what's in front" Cardin sputtered out. He then revealed his revolver being kept under his leg. He raised it and kept up pointed at the entrance. With the new insurance of not being shot in the back Jaune upped his firing rate. Soon heard the click of the gun indicating that there was a jam. As Jaune leaned forward to cycle the gun another round found its mark in his right arm.

Blood sprang from his arm as he screamed in pain. The pain was something he had never experienced before. It was different from when he was shot in the shoulder the pain was more intense. It burned like hell and bleed profusely. In a desperate attempt to slow the bleeding grasped the base of his forearm but it did little to stop the pain or the flow of blood.

He quickly gathered his wits and grabbed the bolt of the gun to free up the jam, but when he attempted to pull it back, the bolt stuck tight. He looked down to see the bullet that had shredded his arm had buried itself inside the Vickers gun. His machine-gun was gone, his Cpt was fading fast, and Jaune knew he was going to die.

"Oi Cpt you still alive" Jaune shouted as he drug himself to his superiors position on the wall.

"Yea but I'm not going to last much longer how about yourself"

"I'm doing better than you" Jaune posed then asked a question that had burned in him sense he met Cardin.

"Why do you hate me" it was an odd question especially when both men were facing their mortality.

"A young idiot like yourself has no right to be out on this killing-field. You should be at school learning how to prevent shit like this from ever happening. I mean come on you only a ki…" he was interrupted as a German charged through the door. Cardin dropped the intruder with a quick pull of the trigger but was too slow to prevent another German from following his comrade in. the German soldier quickly shot Cardin finally ending his suffering,

Jaune shot, falling the enemy. He was now alone there was no one left. He was surrounded by the enemy. With only a rifle and a pistol. Soon he could hear the Germans outsides, he knew he was going to die soon. Another German soldier charged in but Jaune was ready he put 2 in his attackers chest.

The outside erupted with shouts and then all was quiet. Jaune did not know what was about to happen but he could guess it wasn't going to be good. He was right.

"British soldier come out with your hands up" a German shouted with a heavy accent

"Come and get me you pigs" Jaune spat. He raised his rifle and fired 3 rounds through the open door to get his point across. After a few seconds of silence 2 more soldiers cropped to the door but were killed by juane and his last rifle rounds. He dropped his Enfield and drew his revolver and readied himself for the next assault.

Instead of a straight on attack the German soldiers fired freely into room from a safe distance. 2 more rounds hit Jaune. 1 in his thigh and the other hit his helmet knocking hit off his head revealing the moppy golden locks of hair.

"Come on you Flachwichser is that the best you can do, I'm still alive" Jaune could barely say anything the pain consumed his entire being. The pain in his shoulder had turned to being a dull and numb feeling while his arm and leg burned with a new intensity. He knew he was near death, there was no way he could hold them off any longer. He thought might as well get them to due their last attack but nothing came.

An eerie calm settled. It remained that way for a few precious seconds then Jaune saw the grenade that was thrown into the little room. It seemed the Germans no longer wanted to charge in guns blazing. Jaune saw the flat gray steel clump land at his outstretched feet. he closed his eyes accepting his fate and waiting for his life to end. He had now killed 45 men (he thought) and he knew this was his retribution. He was calm. Then the blast and all went black.

Jaune knew he had died or at least he thought he had. He actually couldn't tell, should he be able to feel his heart pumping, should he feel the rise and fall of his chest. Certainly he should not feel all if this if he had died. However, his shoulder was no longer numb and the areas where the bullets had struck him no longer burned. It felt like he had never been shot in the first place only in death should one feel the pain of the mortal world. Jaune was stumped he could not tell if he'd died or not. His body was no longer cold his body was warm and felt like he was basking under a worm sun. Then he realized his eyes were shut.

As Jaune opened his eyes, his retinas were flooded with a bright sunny sky.

"I'm most definitely dead" he mumbled to himself there was no way that the hell hole he was once in had turned to a worm sunny field over the span of a black out. Finally, when he had finished concluding that he was in fact dead he realized there was a large spear tip pressed against his neck.

so yea that my first chapter more is on its way but it will take a while. yea i know it was sorta dark but i promise that it will get more light hearted as we go. if you saw any grammatical mistakes feel free to msg and tell where i f'ed up at( that would really help)


	2. Chapter 2 The Spartan

**OK I have no idea how ths chapter got so f*** up im sorry i didn't catch it earlier but i got it fixed so here it is, chapter 2. Sorry for the wait, I hope it wasn't too long. Again if y'all see any mistakes of any kind please inform me, I don't really have proof reader so mistakes are bound to get through. more commentary at the bottom**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Spartan**

The rhythmic thumping of hooves could be heard for miles, as a monstrously large boar ran through a grape plantation. It was running from its predator; a woman clad in blood red robes, and well polished bronze armor. A Corinthian helmet covered her face. Only her piercing green eyes could be seen through the helm. The red plume that was connected to the hunter's helmet waved sided to side as she chased her prey.

She had been hunting the monster for weeks now. It had attacked several villages that surrounded the City state of Mystral. She was ordered to hunt it down and prevent it from ever harming another citizen of Mystral. Pyrrha has always been asked to do such tasks; shew was the hero of Mystral, the daughter of Athena. It was her duty to keep her city safe from its enemies and the monsters created by Salem.

No one knows how Salem became a god. It was rumored she was the daughter of Hades and some ungodly monster. Others say she was a daughter of a titan who crawled her way out of the pits of Tartarus to join her siblings on Mnt. Olympus. No matter which story was true, one fact remained. It was that Salem was evil. She loved to create beasts that could kill any normal man with had created entire armies of beasts that lay waste to any city it came across. This boar is one such monster.

It was the size of 4 men. It's fur was a glossy black, with large bony protrusions around it's body. It's tusks were razor sharp. A white froth surrounded its mouth from running for so long. His eyes were the color of blood. As Pyrrha chased the beast she could see his massive muscles flex and stretch. Blood coated several areas of black fur where her spear had pierced it's hide.

When she first attacked the beast she was unprepared for how fast it was and she missed its heart; hitting one of the bone plates instead. A furious fight followed where she was able to do considerable damage to the monster. Before she was able to deal a killing blow the giant boar turned and ran from her, knowing it would die if it stayed and faced the red huntress.

That fight was 4 days ago. The beast had run without pause or rest. Pyrrha kept up, but she was growing tired. She knew she had to end the chaise soon or she would become the hunted. To her surprise the boar started to slow down and soon came to a stop. Pyrrha was relieved to see it had finally ran out of stamina, but was not sure what this beast was thinking so she held back to ensure she was not caught in some trap.

The boar turned and faced Pyrrha, it stamped its hooves and gave a deep and rumbling squeal and charged. Pyrrha accepting the dual charged as well. When the beast was just feet away she jumped and grabbed her glistening bronze shield off her back. She landed on the beast's spine and stabbed her spear into boar's back making it squeal. The monster shock furiously trying desperately to free itself of the pain it felt. Pyrrha tried desperately to hold on but was flung off. The spear stayed embedded in its back.

Pyrrha got up and drew her xiphos(short sword). She crouched low and started to circle the large boar. If this fight had happened early that week she would have already had won, but after running for days on end; her strength and stamina was pushed to its limits. She had to rely on her superior wits to vanquish her foe.

" _Think Pyrrha… this thing can't beat you. Remember what mother has taught you. Use my wits and even a titan will bow to me._ " she thought trying to reassure herself that this child of Salem would not devour her. She darted her eyes around her to get a feel for the land. Looking for any way she could use the land to her advantages.

" _There's grape vines. I could tangle his tusks in the vines. No that won't work he's too big it would rip the grapevines right out of the ground. There's a few rocks, but their too small to hurt it. Lastly there's a river a little ways down. I could try and get it swept away by the current but this beast is too heavy to be swept away by such a small stream_ ". She started to curse the god of luck for giving her no advantages over the beast. Then an idea formed in her head.

She adjusted her stance and prepared for a charge. Swinging her sword in the air and shouted Pyrrha bounded forward towards the monster. The boar who had been cautiously waiting for Pyrrha to make the 2nd move responded with another squeal and galloped forward. He barred his tusks out ready to gut his scarlet huntress.

As she charged forward she placed her shield between herself and the boar. The beast being dull believed Pyrrha would attempt the same jumping action to retrieve the spear embedded in his back, but As the beat grew closer Pyrrha dove. She through her shield and landed on it. Using the shield as an impromptu to slay She slid under the beast's tusks, and head. Once her body was directly under its soft underbelly she lifted her sword, burying it into stomach. Using the monster's own momentum gut itself. The boar swiftly past over her and slowed to a limp. Once stopped the beast fell to its side and slowly started to disintegrate into ash.

Pyrrha dropped her sword and removed her shield as she fell to her knees. She panted as she struggled to catch her breath. As she knelt there she removed her helm and dropped it to the ground, revealing a long locks of scarlet. Her hair glistened with the sweat that had drenched her over the last few days. She was exhausted and she knew she needed rest. She lay on the ground and drank in the cloudless sky. She was alone with her thoughts and for her that was never good.

"Out here I'm alone…in the city I'm alone" she whispered to the gods

"Mother why did you create me. There are already many capable heros in Mystral. Why must I be one of them, every human looks at me and is too afraid to speak, or wishes to battle me. I'm alone and it's because of you Athena. You created me and guided me to where I am today. I trusted that you would lead me to happiness but how can I be happy when I'm alone." She pleaded to the sky not knowing if her mother, the god of reason and war was even listening. With her conscious clear, and her body exhausted she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When she awoke there were 2 young boys staring down at her. One was about 15 his dark curly hair clung to his head. The other much younger child was probably 9, he bobbed excitedly while his brother tried to keep him calm.

She sat up, her fatigue was gone but she was still sore for the fight. After stretching her arms to relive the stiff sore feeling she let her eyes wander. She saw that she had been moved from the field to a nicely lighted room that had a beautiful purple wall peace. When she had her feel for the room she turned to the young boys and asked "Where am I" to the older looking child.

"Your at our estate. We found you lying in one of our grape fields and took you here."

After the boy finished talking the younger child blurted out.

"Are you a hero. Where are you from. What happened to you" Pyrrha smiled at the constant stream of questions but the older boy was not amused

"Aetes shut your mouth. I apologize for my younger brother he's vary excitable. He thinks you're a hero." before Pyrrha could respond the older boy seemed to catch himself "oh where are my manners my name is Tenes. Aetes and I are the sons of the plantation owner.

"My Name is Pyrrha Nikos nice to meet both of you. Do you mind telling me where this plantation is located I've traveled quite a distance and I'm at a loss to where I'm at."

"You're only about 2 schoinos (9 miles) away from Athens. My I ask how you ended up in our field" Tenes tied to be respectful but Pyrrha could tell he wanted some questions answered.

When Pyrrha heard how far she ran she was shocked. The distance between Athens and Mystral was at least 30 schoinos away and she had ran it in 4 days. This meant, even at a brisk hiking pace she had good week and half march back home. After recovering from her shock she graciously explained who she was, how she had been hunting a child of Salem, and how she had ended up dealing the final blow in their field.

" WOW I KNEW IT I KNEW IT" Shouted Aetes "the armor gave it away" he started to jump up and down vary excitedly. It was his first time ever seeing a Hero up close before and he couldn't wait to ask her thousands upon thousands of questions.

"Aetes calm yourself, can't you see we must act on our best behavior with your new guest" Tenes's behavior had changed from one of a curious concern to one of high class and manners in the matter of seconds.

"Pyrrha would you do my family the honor of staying at our estate to regain your strength" Tenes ask with this new air of manners. Pyrrha hated when someone did this. Her title always made people act different around her. She couldn't stand it so she decided to decline the boys offer. Aetes was every sad to hear this, he begged and begged for her to stay the night so he could ask her all the questions he had. Tenes was sad to her it to even though he acted like an adult he still wished to ask the same questions as his younger brother. If he only knew that if he had acted less like an adult and more like a kid Pyrrha would have gladly stayed the night.

Before Pyrrha left Tenes replenished her food supply and gave her a flask of his family's finest wine as a way of showing tribute to the scarlet hero. As she walked away from the plantation she waved at the boys.

* * *

It had been 6 days since she had left the plantation and headed north towards her home of Mystral. It had been a leisurely walk home. The countryside was calm and there was no one to bother her with fake manners or altered attitudes. She had kept a steady pace throughout the whole trek. She would wake in the morning just as the sun peeked over the earth, eat a light breakfast, she'd then hike well into the night and find a small tree to sleep under.

On her sixth day however she woke well past the rising sun. Her dreams were plagued with images of monsters, loud cracks of lightning, and the god of death, Hades. These dreams had woken her several times during the night. She knew they had to be visions but was not sure of what might be predicted. When she finally was free of these dreams, she fell into a deep sleep causing her to miss her early morning rising.

When she woke she realized immediately that she had been asleep far too long. Deciding to skip her meal of bread a water she elected to catch up on lost ground instead. She sprinted like she had before when chasing the boar. She flows through the open terrain. The trees and hill sides swiftly passed by her. She grew focused on her destination only looking for the path of the least resistance. If she had taken her time instead of rushing she would have noticed the paw prints of a wolf of unusual size.

As she traveled through the forest she came to a clearing. A hill rested in the middle. It's pick overlooked the surrounding area. She slowed to a stop and looked around. She decided to climb the hill to see if she could not spot her city. As she climbed she realized there was no sound of birds or any animal. It was deathly no animal speaks a monster layers near. She readied herself for anything. She fit her helmet over her face. She drew her sword and clutched her shield. She would not be taken by surprise if she could help it.

She grew closer to the summit of the hill. She noticed a clump of dusty white fur. It was surrounded by bones and half eaten carcasses on animals. As approached it her eyes grew wide. Laying in front of her was a child of Salem. This particular beast was an Alpha Beowolf. Instead of it's fur being black it was a dirty white. It's size was much larger than the average wolf it stood at least 3 men tall.

Unlike most children of Salem beowolf's traveled in packs. They hunted together, killed together, and eat together, However There was one exception to this rule. They were called Alphas, these beasts would kill their entire pack, with each brethren they killed their strength would increase. Soon after their fur would turn white. These monsters would hunt anything, men, animals, and even their own kind. These beasts were rare and extremely deadly.

She crept closer to the sleeping Alpha. She knew that she needed to strike first if she wanted to have an easy fight. She sheathed her sword as quietly as she could and drew her spear. Lifting it she aimed at the center of the beasts sleeping body. She tossed the spear. It soared straight and true and found its target. The tip embedded itself into the ribs of the enormous wolf. The large beowulf let out a deathly howl. With blistering speed the wolf was up on its hind legs and looking for whoever dared to attack it. Soon his eyes fell on the charging spartan.

Pyrrha lunged at the wolf with her sword. Swinging it at its stomach. The beast jumped back dodging the slashes. He counted by swiping his massive claws at the aggressor. Pyrrha used her shield to block the incoming blows. The shear force from the claws forced Pyrrha to step back. Pyrrha was amazed by the strength of her opponent. She had faced Alphas before but this particular one was much stronger than her previous kills. She shuddered at how many of its own kin it had to had killed to reach this frightening level.

Soon the wolf was pressing the assault. Each time he swung his claws Pyrrha was pushed back a little more, however this did not bother her. She calmly studied the beast from behind her shield. She observed every strike the beast delivered. She noticed that the spear she had thrown was still stuck in his ribs. Every time the wolf raised his paws to strike he flinched out of pain as the spear would be disturbed by the wolf's movements.

She waited for one of these flinches. Giving as much ground as she needed before she could strike out. The opportunity presented itself while the wolf raised his paws again. Has he raised his paws to deliver another massive hit Pyrrha dashed forward. She grabbed the spear and drove it deeper into the wolf. The beast let loose a bloodcurdling howl. He began to claw at Pyrrha and managed to strike her helmet. The hit sent her soaring to the other side of the summit.

As she lifted herself off the ground she saw the extent of her actions. The spear had gone clean through the wolf. The wound was a grievous one for the monster as it found it hard to keep itself upright. Pyrrha began to walk over to the wolf and began to swing her sword at it vigorously. The wolf attempted to dodge the new onslaught, but the spear that was stuck through him prevented any fast and agile movements. Each swipe would cut the beast.

Soon the beast lay on it's back. It's body was covered in gashes and stab wounds. There was no escape for it. Pyrrha walked up to its head she lifted her sword. The monster let out one final snarl and Pyrrha drove her sword threw the wolf's mouth.

As the Alpha slowly disintegrated Pyrrha pulled her spear out of the wolf's chest. She was glad with the outcome she had won with only minor injuries. The Alpha had fought hard but was still no match for her. Just like the boar the Alpha only relied on its strength to win a fight.

As Pyrrha reached the bottom of the hill an owl landed on a tree and she stopped. The owl was a dark brown with two little tufts of feathers that gave it the illusion of horns. It stared at her with its dark all knowing eyes, then flow up to the summit. Pyrrha knew at once that the owl was a messenger of Athena, and that it was directing her back to the spot of where she killed the Alpha. She dashed back up the hill following the owl as it flew in front of her.

As she reached the summit once more she was greeted by the owl; who was sitting atop the still dissolving corps of the Alpha. Pyrrha walked up to the perched bird and asked

"Why did you bring me back her mother?" the owl just kept looking at her.

"Well?" Pyrrha raised her hands and started looking around the hilltop. Then as she turned back to the owl the earth began to shake. As the hilltop shook the owl spread its massive wings and soared away. A blinding light appeared in front of her. The heat she felt was immense like Apollo himself was standing in front of her.

She backed away covering her masked face from the light. She feared that some ancient beast was appearing in front of her so she drew her spear off her back and crouched behind her shield waiting for the brightness to die down.

Once the heat dissipate and the light vanished she peered over her shield to see what had just aspired before her. She expected to see some monster or a gift from her mother. Instead, an oddly dressed figure lay on the ground in front of her. She slowly crept closer to inspect the motionless body.

The man was her age, 19 maybe 20. He wore very odd attire. Instead of the usual white robes he wore a thick green cloth that covered each individual leg and arm. His chest had 2 belts running down it each had several pouches attached to it. She could see the glint of what she thought was bronze poking out of a few of pouches. His helmet she found especially weird, it only covered the top half of his head it gave no protection to his face; she could not conceive why someone would wear such a useless piece of armor. His sandals were weird as well, instead of leather straps his foot was covered in one large piece of leather and was cinched tight using rope. A piece of wood laid near him hit had a strap to carry it but she could think of no reason why he should lug such an odd piece of wood with him.

As the man began to stir she quickly pressed her spear to his throat. If he was a monster or servant of some foul god she would dispel him.

* * *

oh crap another cliff hanger its like LOST all over again, but seriously i will try and cut back on cliffhangers from now on. i hope ya'll liked the new chapter. more is most definitely on its way. it my take some time due to school being hard and annoying, BUT it will come!

i feel like the pacing of this chapter was off, like all the scenes happened too fast what do y'all think? well I really love this version of pyrrha she just so cool real bad ass even in Greek time shes invincible.


	3. Chapter 3 The Meeting of Two Warriors

Chapter 3: The Meeting of Two Warriors

 **Sorry for taking so long to get the 3rd chapter posted. I've been stressed thanks to school, and now my editor flaked on me. I now have to self edit. which means more mistakes yeaaay(extreme sarcasm) , but enough with my problems. lets get on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3

The Meeting of Two Warriors

Jaune had no idea where he was. He was facing a woman in full greek armor, a spear was at his throat, and all he could think to say was.

" Do you do this to all the boys you meet or just the pretty ones ?" a cocky and over confident smile grew on his face.

Pyrrha couldn't understand a single word, this odd man had just said, but she could tell it was something stupid by the idiotic grin on the blond man's face. To rid him of the smirk she pressed the spear closer to his neck.

As the spear was pushed closer to his throat, Jaune knew he this was no time for games. The grin faded from his face, and he slowly started to reach for his revolver that was safely stored in his holster. His hand crept closer; he decided to talk to the girl hoping to calm her down and figure out where the hell he was.

"So.. What's with the Greek gear." seeing he was not going to receive a response he continued. "Don't get me wrong you look great in it, but I don't know why you would be wearing it in this day and age." as he spoke this his hand reached his holster. He undid the clasp that kept his revolver safely secured in its container. The woman never responded she just kept her spear to his throat watching him. All he could see was her remarkably beautiful green eyes looking at him through the holes in her helm.

Pyrrha couldn't tell what this man kept saying. She couldn't even figure out what language he was speaking, it was something she had never heard before. This she found very odd, her mother had gifted the knowledge of the land to her. Meaning she knew every dialect and language in Greece but this man's words were gibberish to her.

She watched for any movement, ready for any attack. She notices his hand had slowly crept towards some oddly shaped leather pouch. She readied herself for when he would pull a dagger and attempt to kill her. She decided to try and talk to him and ensure no blood would be shed that day. She decided to use Doric (Sparta's dialect) seeing that they were in spartan territory it only seemed fit to try that.

"Don't move. I do not wish to harm you, but I will if I must" she'd hoped that the young man would understand. Sadly Jaune could not.

"I'm sorry friend but, I didn't quite get that" Jaune said sarcastically. He had no clue what that girl just said; he didn't really care. He was more focused on the spear tip against his throat. Deciding enough was enough he decided to retaliate.

With a quick and fluid movement he drew his revolver, pointing it at his new "friend's" head. He didn't wish to hurt her he just wanted to scare the living daylight out of her. He hoped it would get her to back away. As he pointed his gun at the scarlet warrior he gave an ultimatum .

" listen beautiful I don't want to hurt you, but if you don't drop the spear, and back away I will shoot you." once he finished saying it in English he decided it would be best to repeated his threat in both French and German hoping that she would understand.

Pyrrha tightened her grip around her spear. She still couldn't understand, but she could tell by the pitch and tone of the man's voice that he was threatening her. For some reason though, She was still curious at what this man was playing at. He Hadn't pulled a dagger on her (as she expected), but some weird piece of metal. It was a dull gray color, it was a thin and long at one end and became much larger around the man's hand. She was in the unknown. A strange man, in strange clothes, speaking a strange language, just pulled an odd tool on her and she knew not what it did. She grew ever more caucus of the man and stayed ready to strike at any time.

Wanting to have the upper hand on the odd situation she was in, Pyrrha pressed the point of her spear into his neck. A small trickle of blood started to drip down the stranger's throat. As she did this the stranger face should the pain and discomfort that he was now feeling. She felt guilt for hurting him; for she still had no clue if he was friend or foe.

Seeing that the girl wasn't going to back down Jaune cocked the gun. Hoping this action would change her mind. Sadly It didn't; not only that she didn't seem to be phased by it at all. It was as if she had no clue what a gun was. Jaune felt this whole situation strange, everyone knew what he was holding and any man would flinch at the sight of gun, but this girl didn't. He started to question if this girl even knew about guns, but he quickly dispelled those thoughts. He had to focus on escaping.

Jaune was starting to put pressure on the trigger. He moved the muzzle of the gun away from the girl's head and opted to aim for her shoulder. A would there wouldn't kill, but it would hurt like a bitch(he knew from experience) and if she got to a doctor fast enough she could have the bullet removed within a few hours and probably keep her arm. If she was lucky she could even gain full use of the arm again.

He was trying to persuade himself to pull the trigger, but he was finding it hard to. He'd never shot a woman before, and he never wanted to. He didn't even know if she was the enemy, for all he knew she was just a bystander protecting her home from some random soldier who wandered onto her farm.

" JUST PUT THE SPEAR DOWN. WE DON'T HAVE TO KILL EACH OTHER" He yelled desperately hoping not to having to shoot. While Pyrrha Shouted back" DROP THE METAL AND SURRENDER YOURSELF I DON'T WISH TO HARM YOU".

Both Wishing, hoping they would not have to strike the other down. The feverish event was edging ever closer to its bloody climax.

Pyrrha flexed her muscles to prepare to push the spear into the man's throat. While Jaune squeezed the trigger. Both not wanting to harm the other, but being forced by the unknown and the barrier of language.

Right before Pyrrha pushed the spear she shouted one last warning in her native tongue of Mystrales (Mystral dialect of Greek) "παράδοση" with that demand the strangers lowered his object and cocked his head.

"Did you just speak ancient Greek?!". Jaune was shocked by the words that just came out of the woman's mouth. He lowered his revolver and asked her in English "Did you just ask me to surrender." He couldn't believe it. Why would someone be shouting at him in ancient Greek.

Before joining the British army Jaune was in college studying history, but he had also decided to minor in ancient Greek as his second language. He took 1 semester before he volunteered. He hadn't learned much in that time but he could understand a few phrases from the Mystraes dialect. Sadly he was a long way off from being able to speak it fluently.

"Παράδοση" the girl demanded once more. Jaune's mind raced to remember anything from the class he took. He tried desperately to piece together a cohesive sentence explaining who he was, but the girl gave another demand.

"είσαι φίλος ή εχθρός"(are you friend or foe). The man seemed to understand and was trying to say something

"Είμαι φίλος(I am a friend) the man replied. His Greek was terrible but she understood what he had said. Feeling slightly more safe she slowly drew the spear away from the man's bleeding throat. She stared at the stranger, just wondering where this man hailed from. He was no monster, for his blood was not slowing dissolving. He was no god, for he bleed like any man. The stranger was obviously not from Greece his cloths were far too odd to be from her homeland, not to mention his Greek was some of the worst shed ever heard. It as like a child trying to speak for the first time.

Pyrrha was about to ask another question when both solder and spartan heard the flapping of wings. Jaune and Pyrrha turned to see what was making the noise. A massive bird was flying towards them. It's body was solid black with a bony face of white. It's wing span was at least 30 feet. It's talons were silver and by the looks of them, razor sharp. It's beady red eyes locked on the pair of warriors and it let out a monstrous screech.

Jaune could only stare as the monster flew closer "Is that a Fucking dragon!" he was obviously scared. Never seeing something so massive before Jaune opted to run behind a nearby boulder. He pressed his back against the cool rock trying to prepare himself for another fight. " A freaking dragon. A FREAKING DRAGON, where in the bloody hell did a dragon come from" he had no clue how to fight something so large so he decided to wait for the thing to pass over where he would get a clear shot at it's belly.

Pyrrha watched as the stranger ran away to hide behind a rock. She shook her head at the shameful display of cowardice. She crouched; readying herself for the second fight of her day. "That coward ran from a fight, but I shall not".

Her muscles flexed as she sent her spear flying at the nevermore. The beast simply spread its wings to avoid the projectile that was sent at it. The bird tucked its wings in and dove straight down. It's body was a blur as it's speed increased. When the bird made contact with the ground the earth shook and a large cloud of dust formed around the point of impact.

Pyrrha dove out of the way of the diving monster, she drew her sword and readied for an assault. Sadly she could see nothing due to the dust that obscured her view of the Nevermore. Out of the haze, massive feathers few at her. The points were as sharp as arrows and had enough force to go through a tree.

She rolled out of the way, but before she could launch a counter attack another barrage of feathers burst forth through the dust. Pyrrha attempted to roll away the once more but was too slow. A feather hit her left arm creating an obscenely gash. She was sent flying back to the ground where she slid to the bolder in which the strange, cowardly, man was hiding behind. As she laid there she heard the beast's wing slowly start to flap as it cleared the dust away and slowly lifted itself off the ground. Once airborne it few off.

Pyrrha knew exactly what it was planning on doing. It was going to circle around and send a steady stream of razor sharp feathers her way. It would repeat this action until it either killed her, or pinned her to the ground, where the nevermore could easily devour her.

Jaune had watched that incredible display of agility and stupidity. The girl had rushed right in head first and held her own against a massive bird like creature for about 40 seconds before she had been sent flying right to him. He had to commend her for having bigger balls than most of British army, but he knew she would fail miserably. That gash she had received was a nasty piece of work and he could tell she was having trouble keeping her arm up.

He watched spartan get up off the ground then noticed the bird was taking off, as it soared over his little bolder Jaune stood tall and took aim with his wheel gun (another term for revolver). He squeezed the trigger, the cylinder rotated, the hammer fell, and a round fired off at the beast. His aim was true and he could see he hit the monster dead center of its body, though he knew it would not do much. His little .455 round was like a mosquito bite to something so large. If he wished to do harm he needed either a head shot to scramble its brains or his rifle which could do considerable damage no matter where he hit. Sadly his Enfield was lying about 10 yards away where he first woke up at. He didn't really feel like breaking cover to retrieve his rifle so he settled on getting a head shot.

Pyrrha saw the man stand up point his oddly shaped object at the nevermore then he did… something. She really wasn't sure what he did but it made her jump, when the sound of distant thunder came from the man's tool, Smoke drifted out of the tube at the far end of it, and Pyrrha could smell sulfur. Next to that she could not tell what this man did, it didn't seem to affect the nevermore. Pyrrha started to think the man was crazy but she had no more time to be absorbed in her thoughts. The beast was turning to make a pass and she needed something to fight it with. She ran towards her spear that fell several yards away from her.

She made a mad dash on the only weapon that could harm the monster in mid flight. Before she could reach the spear the nevermore had already swung around was ready to send a storm of feathers at its prey. Pyrrha prepared herself to dodge as many of the feathers as possible, but she knew it would be near impossible, however before the massive bird could let loose its rain of death the nevermore felt an immense pain in its neck and varied towards the ground.

Pyrrha looked around to find the cause of the redirection all she saw was the man standing in with the odd tool in his hand and she could tell it was his doing. He had somehow injured the nevermore.

The beast landed, it spread its wings and released another screech as it feathers shoot out in every direction. Pyrrha swiftly jumped behind another bolder while the man crouched behind his own rock. The feathers bounced harmlessly off the boulders. Once the barrage was finished Pyrrha jumped out from her cover and sprinted the newly landed beast.

Once she reached the nevermore she jumped and slashed the bird's left wing. The beast screeched out in pain and knocked Pyrrha to the side with its beak. As she soared the air she twisted her body like a cat and landed on her feet. The instant her feet made contact with the ground she slung her shield like a discus. It soared and hit the bird upon the head dazing it. She rushed forward once more and cut the bird upon it's belly. As she retreated to a safe distance she noticed the stranger stepped out of his hiding place.

Jaune leveled his gun and pointed the muzzle at the creature's head. His sights fell between the bird's blood red eyes. He prayed to whatever god existed. He prayed that his aim would be true. He payed that this monster would die by his hand. He pulled the trigger **BANG** , again **BANG** , again **BANG** , again **BANG** , again **click** , he kept pulling the trigger even though he had exhausted the 6 rounds in the cylinder.

He slowly lowered his gun, the bird had stopped moving. The monsters white bone like face was cracked with 4 small holes that were oozing a black gew. The bird slowly fell forward and to Jaunes amazement started to dissolve. It's body slowly started to turn into a black smoke that reeked of a rotting corpse sitting in the sun. It reminded Jaune of no-mans-land which laid beyond the smell of the dead soldiers that were unfortunate enough to be killed, where they could not be rescued.

Pyrrha stood in amazement, she had just witnessed a man kill a nevermore with magic. Each time this tool sounded like thunder a small hole formed on the monster's head. " _This man must be a demigod just like me! Maybe he's a child of Zeus. He commands the thunder just like Zeus commands lighting."_ Pyrrha was ripped away from her thoughts by the man walking up to her shouting in his own foreign tongue.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS T-THAT THING, I'M SHAKING, SERIOUSLY WHAT WAS THAT. A DRAGON? A GRIFFON? SERIOUSLY LADY WHAT'S GOING ON." He paused to take in air. "I woke up with you poking me with a spear, then you speak to me in ancient Greek and then! A giant bloody monster flies down and attacked us" he glared at Pyrrha once he had finished.

Pyrrha had no clue what he had just said and really didn't care she had to get this man to Mystral as fast as she could. A man who had the powers of Zeus could be a powerful ally. He could help fight Salem and the rest of her offspring. She also was intrigued about the strangest past where had he come from? So she decided to bring him home, Mystral.

She clasped the stranger's hands and stared him in the eyes

"έλα μαζί μου Μυστράlς"

Jaune didn't understand everything she said, but he caught the last word and it caused his stomach to sink.

Pushing the girl off of his hand Jaune backed away "You just said Mystral as in the ancient Greek City of Mystral!" Jaune could not understand why the red clad warrior would even mention an ancient Greek city. Then he realized something

"I'm in Greece… how am I in Greece" Jaune was dumbfounded he had no clue how he had ended up in Greece.

"What the hell am I even supposed to do" Jaune said to himself.

* * *

 **oh my, i lied, there was another cliffhanger . hope you liked the new chapter. i hope you didnt find the character jump to odd if you did it will cut it out of upcoming chapters. I will try to have chapter 4 out in the next 2-3 weeks but I can't promise anything seeing that AP exams are vary soon.**

 **thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed what you read**


	4. Chapter 4 The Hunt & The Song

**holy crap I'm not dead, which means the story isn't ether. hey guys sorry for such a long wait for the next chapter of S &S it was never my intention to keep ya'll waiting for so long, but school got in the way, then work, then school again. I promise that it won't take this long next time. if ya'll want to keep up with the production of each chapter go over to Tumblr and Such Grimmtaless there you can ask me questions, send me prompts, and stay up on the date on whats preventing me from finishing the next chapter.**

* * *

The sun beat down on Jaune and his new companion, as they hiked across a grass covered field. It had been two days since they first met and fought alongside one another to take down that winged monster, and Jaune still had no idea what was going on. After beating the creature, this woman went on a rant of which he only caught one or two words: "Mistral," an accent greek city which he guessed was where they were going, the Greek god "Zeus,"and something about allies and demigods.

Jaune assumed from the girl's rant that they were going to Izmar, a city which laid right outside the ruins of the ancient city of Mistral. He hoped he might be able to get in contact with London when they reached the city. He needed to tell the British army about the monster he and the girl fought. If there were more of those terrifying beasts flying around, then the allies might have bigger problem the Germans.

Jaune had given up on speaking Greek about a day into the journey. Whenever he tried to speak Greek, either the girl couldn't understand him at all or he used words in a way that no sense to her. During their first day of hiking, Jaune had tried to tell her tell her he needed to rest. " υπόλοιπο, do you hear me? I need to rest" once he spoke the girl turned around and gave him a look of bewilderment. After a short pause, the girl shook her head and just kept going down the trail. What jaune didn't know was that the word "υπόλοιπο" meant "balance" if used by itself. He was finally able to grab her attention by waving his arms and sitting down. This was how every interaction went. He would try to speak Greek, fail miserably, then resort to a game of charades to get his point across.

Eventually, Jaune got so fed up with the routine that he elected to speak exclusively in English. There was no need in trying to speak Greek if it would only end up failing every time. Whenever he needed something he would use hand gestures along with English to get his point across. Jaune made small talk several times during that day's trek, if for no other reason than to pass the time. Of course he knew the redhead would not understand, but he needed to fill the silence. A silence that used to be filled by the distant sound of fighting along other sections of the trenches.

"Sooo gorgeous, where did you get that armor? It's quite good looking, especially on you." Normally, Jaune would never say anything quite so bold, but he decided to turn off his filter knowing she could not understand him. "I mean that helmet is a perfect replica of the Mistrali helms, and that xiphos is masterfully forged. All that gear must have cost a fortune." This one sided conversation continued for an hour. He would ask about her name, appearance, and her skill with ancient weapons until he became bored with the pointless talking.

Soon evening came and the the redhead stopped and turned to Jaune. She put her hands together and put them beside her head as if she was sleeping. Jaune took the correct meaning as "let's set up camp here." He nodded in reply as he took off his pack and sat down in the grassy clearing. He took out his canteen and took a long, refreshing drink of water. The redhead soon beckoned him to stand and pointed at sticks, most likely asking him to pick some up for a fire. He nodded again and started wandering around collecting small twigs for tender, sticks for fuel, and the occasional tree limb for a sustained burn. Meanwhile, the girl unpacked a small woven mat out of her bag and laid it out on the ground. She got up and grabbed her bow before pointing into the forest to signify where she was going. She then sprinted off into the woods to find them a meal.

As Pyrrha stalked the forest she had time to think about the stranger she meet. Over the last two days she had become certain that the man was not from Greece. His language was foreign and he most definitely did not know the lay of the land. He has no stamina for the mountainous terrain, and every so often he would have bend over and catch his breath. He couldn't even run as fast as her. When they first left for Mytral she expected him to be able to keep up with her running, but of course this man couldn't even run half as fast as she could. It was as if he weren't a demigod.

"Maybe he was cursed to have the strength of a normal man?" Pyrrha wondered aloud. "That would explain why he could not keep up or fight like a demigod, but why would he still have his magic? Could the curse only affect his physical strength?" She pondered the matter for quite awhile, but soon forgot about it when she came upon two rabbits eating between a cluster of trees.

She praised Artemis silently for placing game in front of her. She strung an arrow and raised her bow, pulling the string as she prepared to fire. She aligned her arrow with the larger of the two rodents, let lose her arrow, and hit her mark. She walked over to her prize, but before picking it up she knelt and gave thanks to Artemis for the profitable hunt. Once done cleaning the rabbit, she slung it over her shoulder and set out to find more game so that that the man could eat.

She wandered the woods keeping a sharp eye out for the slightest of movement, hoping to find her next prey. As she stalked through the trees, the man kept appearing in her thoughts. He fascinated her. Never before had she met a person so oddly dressed or spoke so strangely. Pyrrha was no stranger to foreigners. She had met many people from distant lands before. She had met men from Pirsa, Africa and even a Barbarian from the north - a woman who wore furs and wielded a massive hammer named Nora. She had stayed in Mystral for quite some time before heading east. Pyrrha had enjoyed her company and had learned much from her, and was sad to see her leave. Yet all of these people still were no where near as perplexing as this man. Her thoughts were driven from her once she spotted a flock of peasants sitting near a rock. Each one was pruning themselves and were unaware of the approaching warrior. Pyrrha crouched low and drew her bow. She aimed and fired hitting the closest bird to her. She smiled and went to collect her second prize of the day.

As she carried the rabbit and pheasant back to the camp, her thoughts still lingered on the man. He had talked all day long as if he were some old hermit. She was sure that he knew that she understood nothing of what came out of his mouth, but he still persisted to talk. Many times she felt as if he had been talking about her specifically but she couldn't be sure of it. In any case, she would learn his language soon enough - all she had to do was get him to teach her what each word meant and she would remember it forever. It was another blessing from her mother: anything she ever read, heard or saw was forever engrained in her mind. Every child of Athena was blessed with this gift, which is why she was able to learn every language and dialect in Greece. She had already began learning one or two words such as "stick" or "fire." She knew that in time they would be able to communicate easily.

Retracing her steps back to camp. Pyrrha was was met with the slow and somber sound of blonde's singing. She was amazed, even if she could not understand what he sang she could tell that it was sad and full of greaf. She decided to listen for a while wanting to hear more of this mans song

After collecting enough firewood to last the night Jaune sat back down on the ground and rummaged through his pack. He first pulled out a dark gray bedroll which he had taken off an enemy soldier during one of their attacks of on the German trenches. It had been a major score at the time, as it provided Jaune with an extra layer between him and the damp ground when sleeping in the bunkers. He spread out his roll a few yards away from the girl's bedding. Next he retrieved his cleaning kit for his rifle. He had been in two major firefights in the last three days, and he knew that the ammunition the British army used had corrosive chemicals in the gunpowder that would erode the inside of this barrel if not cleaned every so often. Lastly he pulled out a tin of canned meat.

He found a few rocks lying about, arranged them in a circle, and placed the tinder in the center along with a few small sticks. He then took out his brass colored lighter and went to work making a suitable fire. Once the tinder was alight and the small sticks were burning, Jaune slowly added larger sticks along with more tinder to keep the fire burning hot.

Soon the fire was large enough with a pile of red hot coals in the center. Jaune went out once more and found another rock to use as a seat. He then reached for his rifle and it's cleaning kit and set to work. He first removed the bolt of the gun and laid it on his shirt as to not get it dirty, and then proceeded to clean the bore of the rifle with the "bore snake" (a long, flexible rod with metal bristles running down it.) As he cleaned, he began to sing a soldier's song. Usually it was sung with a fake sense of glee, but today Jaune sang it slowly and sadly.

 _If you want to find the Sergeant,_

 _I know where he is, I know where he is, I know where he is._

 _If you want to find the Sergeant, I know where he is,_

 _He's lying on the canteen floor._

 _I've seen him, I've seen him, lying on the canteen floor,_

 _I've seen him, I've seen him, lying on the canteen floor._

While he sang, he went to work on the bolt, disassembling it and cleaning off the carbon that had built up as well as any speck of dirt. Once each part was wiped down, he picked up the small brass container which contained the gun oil, and covered each component with a few drops before reassembling his gun. All the while, he sang.

 _If you want to find the Quarter-bloke_

 _I know where he is, I know where he is, I know where he is._

 _If you want to find the Quarter-bloke, I know where he is,_

 _He's miles and miles behind the line._

 _I've seen him, I've seen him, miles and miles and miles behind the line._

 _I've seen him, I've seen him, miles and miles and miles behind the line._

 _If you want the Sergeant-major,_

 _I know where he is, I know where he is, I know where he is._

 _If you want the Sergeant-major, I know where he is._

 _He's tossing off the privates' rum._

 _I've seen him, I've seen him, tossing off the privates' rum._

 _I've seen him, I've seen him, tossing off the privates' rum._

With his firearm reassembled, he set his rifle aside. It was now time to take stock on how much ammunition he had left. He opened each pouch on his webbing and witdrew several stripperclips full of rifle ammunition. In total, he had 20 stripperclip of 5 rounds, making 100 rounds for his rifle. Jaune went into his bag and removed the revolver ammo and counted out to 18 rounds. While he worked jaune never noticed the redhead who had been standing on the other side of the fire enthralled by his singing.

 _If you want the C.O.,_

 _I know where he is, I know where he is, I know where he is._

 _If you want the C.O., I know where he is_

 _He is down in a deep dug-out,_

 _I've seen him, I've seen him, down in a deep dug-out,_

 _I've seen him, I've seen him, down in a deep dug-out._

 _If you want to find the old battalion,_

 _I know where they are, I know where they are, I know where they are_

 _If you want to find the old battalion, I know where they are,_

 _They're hanging on the old barbed wire,_

 _I've seen 'em, I've seen 'em, hanging on the old barbed wire._

 _I've seen 'em, I've seen 'em, hanging on the old barbed wire._

"Pyrrha." Jaune jumped off his rock at the unexpected noise to see that the woman was back. This was the first time he had heard the girl speak something that wasn't in Greek. Once he had recovered from his initial surprise, the girl said it again, but this time while pointing at herself. "Pyrrha " the redhead repeated while poking her breastplate. With this, Jaune realized she was trying to tell him her name. So her name is Pyrrha. Interesting. I guess I should tell her my name in return.

"Jaune," he said while repeating the same action as Pyrrha did. Pyrrha seemed to understand as well and broke out into a wide smile. "Jaune," she said. She then pointed at the wood and said "stick," then at his rifle and said "gun," then at the burning wood and said"fire." As she went identifying different objects, Jaune just stood there in awe. She's been learning English just by listening and observing what I say that's impossible. I've only been traveling with her for two days and she already knows the names of some objects. The most peculiar part for Jaune was that he couldn't discern any kind of foreign accent in her voice as she spoke. If he hadn't known better, he would have assumed she did know English, just by how well she pronounced each word.

"Well it seems like you have a knack for languages. How about I teach you some more English?" Of course, Jaune knew that Pyrrha didn't know what he said, but he really didn't care. He started to point at different things and say what they meant in english. Pyrrha watched attentively and would repeat every word that came out of Jaune's mouth.


End file.
